The Smart Shinobi
by N.Caassiopeia
Summary: Mau tahu persaingan antara Shikamaru Nara dan Temari? Read and Review please!
1. pengumuman

THE SMART SHINOBI

Summary : Mau tahu persaingan antar Shinobi bersama pasangan masing – masing? Read and Review please.

^_^

Hay, semua. Ni SeEcReT gIrL lagi melakukan kesalahan terbesar. Lagi buat cerita lanjutanya My Love yang masih nge-gantung. Eh, malah bikin Fic baru. Maafin ya..

Di sini SeEcReT gIrL bikin Fic isinya, Shika sama Tema lagi ikutan kuis di salah satu stasiun Tv dan mereka saling tanding untuk memperebutkan hadiah utama berupa uang 1 miliar, Rumah mewah beserta isinya, dan Mobil Toyota Altis. Gak Cuma ShikaTema aja banyak Shinobi yang lain yang ikut juga dan melawan masing – masing pasangan.

Kuis itu, adalah adu kecerdasan yang soalnya diambi dari pelajaran kelas 7 SMP. Only kelas 7 SMP.

Mau tahu gimana serunya kuis itu? Baca dan Review!

^_^

Hay, kenalkan. Aku Shikamaru Nara. Shinobi Konoha kelas Jounin dulunya kelompok 10. Ber-IQ 200. Berasal dari klan Nara. Dengan jurus andalan jurus Bayangan.

^_^

Gedung utama Konoha ( Aula )..

"Kepada Shinobi yang di sebut namanya untuk segera datang ke Aula gedung utama Konoha. Shinobi tersebut adalah.

Shikamaru Nara

Sabaku No Temari dari Suna

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

Sakura Haruno

Sasuke Uchiha

Neji Hyuuga

Tenten

Sai

Yamanaka Ino

Harap segera berkumpul dalam waktu 5 menit, " perintah Hokage dari gedung utama.

Aku segera ke sana bersama Temari _( a/n : ShikaTema lagi barengan, pas tugas jadi paitia ujian Chunnin )_.

"Ada apa nih, tumben Hokage manggil? " Tanya Temari di perjalanan menuju gedung utama.

"Tau' yang jelas ngerepotin, " jawabku.

Lalu, kami melanjutkan kembali perjalanan ke gedung utama.

Dalam waktu 5 menit seluruh Shinobi yang di panggil sudah berkumpul. Yang ngaret jelas Naruto lah.

"Langsung ke pokok masalahnya aja. Kalian di minta untuk mengisi acara di _Konoha Tv_ kuis _The Smart Shinobi_ sebagai peserta, saya bacakan pertandinganya.

Pertandingan pertama : Shikamaru VS Temari pada April 12, 2009

Pertandingan ke-2 : Neji VS Tenten pada April 13, 2009

Pertandingan ke-3 : Naruto VS Hinata pada April 14, 2009

Pertandingan ke-4 : Sakura VS Sasuke pada April 15, 2009

Pertandingan ke-5 : Sai VS Ino pada April 16, 2009

Saya harap kalian bisa menampilkan yang terbaik untuk acara tersebut, hadiah seru lho. Sekian, " kata Hokage.

Setelah itu, aku langsung pergi ke tempat favoriteku. Atas bukit sambil menunggu hari esok. Yah, walaupun akuudah yakin aku bakal menang. Secara IQ ku 200 gitu loh. _( sombong )_.

^_^

Walah, dikit banget ya…

Namanya juga prologue..

Mau tahu gimana kuisnya? Siapa yang menang?

Numpang ada lowongan.

Siapa yang bakal menang di pertandingan Shika VS Tema?

Yang menang bakalan jadi bintang tamu di acara tersebut.

Cantumkan:

Nama yang di inginkan:

Dukung siapa:

Kirim sebagai REVIEW.

Udah itu aja.

Jangan lupa Review.

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

Oche!!!!

Sing seur nya………

See you….


	2. Shika VS Temari

SHIKAMARU VS TEMARI

Summary : perandingan Shika VS Tema. R n' R please.

^_^

Kembali lagi. Maaf kalo' prologuenya jelek. Nge-bahas review dulu yuk.

Untuk beberapa review yang nggak bisa lulus. Maaf.

Yang lulus hanya 2 orang yang akan menjadi juri.

Yaitu

Monico Gelo, Rhivia

Oke, maaf buat yang lain.

Oke, go to the stories…

^_^

Di gedung Konoha TV

"Selamat malam, para pemirsa sekalian. Bertemu dengan saya ai-chan di Kuis _The Smart Shinobi. _( Skip theme song). Di sini telah kami hadirkan juri yang datang jauh – jauh dari asalnya hanya untuk kuis ini. Mari kita sambut Monico Gelo dan Rhivia. " kata ai-chan selaku Host acara itu.

Lalu, plok..plok..plok..

"Oke, Shinobi yang akan bermain kali ini adalah pasangan yang unik, cowok nya lebih muda 3 tahun lo, mau tahu siapa? Oke, kita panggil bersamaShikamaru dan Temari. Beri applause dengan standing applause, " itulah kata pembuka dalam kuis itu yang di bawakan oleh ai-chan.

Setelah itu masuklah Shikamaru dan Temari dan langsung menuju ke tempat yang telah di sediakan.

"Selamat malam Temari, Shikamaru. Apa kabarnya nih? " Tanya Host sok akrab (SKSD).

"Baik aja, " jawab ShikaTema barengan.

"Waw, so sweet. Jawab pertanyaan aja barengan, " kata si Host lagi dan berhasil membuat ShikaTema blushing di tempat.

"Oke deh, lanjut aja biar cepet. Cara permainanya kalian akan diberi 8 soal materi kelas 7 SMP. Lalu ini cepet-cepetan jawab dengan memencet tombol di depan kalian. Setelah itu juri akan menilai apakah jawaban kalian betul atau salah. Jika betul akan di beri nilai 100. Tapi, jika salah akan di kurangi 50. Dan nanti di akhir acara jika kalah harus berkata : " saya, (nama kalian) mengaku kalah dari pacar saya, (nama lawan kalian)," contoh misalnya Shika kalah, maka Shika harus ngomong gini. " Saya Nara Shikamaru mengaku kalah dari pacar saya Sabaku No Temari, ". Dan jika poin kalian sama, makasaya akan membacakan soal tambahan. Oke siap. Boleh di coba dulu belnya, " kata ai-chan panjang lebar.

Untuk Temari belnya

PRIIIIIIITTTTTTT

Untuk Shika belnya

TREEETTTTTTT

"Oke, siap. Pertanyaan pertama. Biologi. Apa nama ilmiahnya, Jagung? " pertanyaan pertamapun di lontarkan ai-chan.

Hening sejenak.

PRIIIIIIITTTTTTT

"Yak, silahkan Temari, " kata ai-chan.

"Zea Mays, " kata Temari mantap.

"Bagaimana juri? " Tanya si Host.

Para juri hanya mengangguk.

"Oke, 100 untuk Temari. Lanjut soal ke 2. Ips. Apa Kerajaan Hindu pertama yang ada di Indonesia? " pertanyaan ke-2 pun di lontarkan.

Hening sejenak.

TREEETTTTTTT

"Yak Shika. Apa jawabanya? " Tanya ai-chan kepada Shika.

"Hmm, Kutai, " jawab Shika meski ragu – ragu.

"Bagaimana juri? " Tanya si Host.

Para juri hanya mengangguk.

"Oke, 100 untuk Shika, " kata si Host.

Para pendukung Shika langsung bersorak kegirangan. Sedangkan Shika hanya melempar pendang ke Temari dengan arti _"Shika gitu loh"_.

"Baik, lanjut ke soal ke-3. Fisika. Apa rumus dari Kalor? " pertanyaan ke-3pun di lontarkan ai-chan.

Hening sejenak.

PRIIIIIIITTTTTTT

"Yak, silahkan Temari, " kata ai-chan.

"Q=m.c.∆t, " jawab Temari lumayan ragu-ragu.

"Anda yakin jawabanya? " Tanya ai-chan.

Temari hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana juri? " Tanya si Host.

Para juri hanya mengangguk.

"Oke, 100 untuk Temari, " kata si Host.

Plok..plok..plok..

"oke, para pendukung Tema harap tenang. Baik, soal ke-4. Bahasa Indonesia. Sebutkan 4 macam majas? " pertanyaan ke-4 dilontarkan oleh ai-chan.

Hening sejenak

TREEETTTTTTT

"Yak Shika. Apa jawabanya? " Tanya ai-chan kepada Shika.

"Majas perumpamaan, majas metafora, majas hiperbola, majas perbalikan," jawab Shika.

"Bagaimana juri? " Tanya si Host.

"Aduh Shika, hampir betul. Tapi, salah 1 doank. So, sorry nilai kamu dikurangi 50, " kata Rhivia.

"Oke, Shika kamu -50," kata ai-chan.

Hu..hu..hu..

"Jawabanya yang benar. Majas perumpamaan, majas hiperbola, majas metafora, majas personifikasi, " kata Monico Gelo.

"Oke, tenang. Shika aja sportif, pendukungnya juga dong! " kata ai-chan.

"Baik, kita lanjutkan. Soal ke-5. Pkn. Kapan di adakanya Declaration of Human Rigths oleh PBB? " tanya ai-chan.

Hening sejenak.

PRIIIIIIITTTTTTT

"Yak, silahkan Temari, " kata ai-chan.

"10 Desember 1948, " jawab Temari.

"Bagaimana juri? " Tanya si Host.

Para juri hanya mengangguk.

"Oke, 100 untuk Temari, " kata si Host.

Plok..plok..plok..

"Lanjut, soal ke-6. Seni budaya / seni rupa. Teknik arsiran menggunakan titik – titik sebanyak mungkin di namakan apa? " kata ai-chan.

Hening sejenak.

TREEETTTTTTT

"Yak Shika. Apa jawabanya? " Tanya ai-chan kepada Shika.

"Hmm, a…e..,apa ya? " Shika bertanya sendiri.

"3..2..,"kata ai-chan males nungguin Shika nge-jawab soal.

"Eh, tuggu dulu napa. Jawabanya. Pointriling ya? " jawab Shika.

"Bagaimana juri? " Tanya si Host.

Para juri hanya mengangguk.

"Oke, 100 untuk Shika, " kata si Host.

"Pertanyaan ke-7. Matematika. If angle 85 we can give name? "kata ai-chan.

Hening sejenak.

PRIIIIIIITTTTTTT

"Yak, silahkan Temari, " kata ai-chan.

"Acute angle, " jawab Temari.

"Bagaimana juri? " Tanya si Host.

"Wah, Temari emang hebat, 100 deh untuk kamu, " jawab Monico Gelo.

Sedangkan Rhivia hanya mengangguk.

"Oke, kalau begitu, 100 untuk Temari, " kata si Host nyebelin.

"Baik, bisa di lanjut kan? " Tanya ai-chan kepada Shika dan Tema.

Shika dan Tema hanya mengangguk.

"Oke, soal ke-8. Soal terakhir. ICT. Situs apa untuk membuka tentang cerita Naruto secara fiksi ? " soal terakhirpun di lontarkan ai-chan.

Hening sejenak.

TREEETTTTTTT

"Yak Shika. Apa jawabanya? " Tanya ai-chan kepada Shika.

"Wah, kalau ini sih. Aku jelas tahu, kan menyangkut aku juga. Situsnya /anime/naruto. Bener gak? " jawab Shika sotoy ( sok tahu lo. Pingin gue gampar lo, ).

"Bagaimana juri? " Tanya si Host.

Para juri hanya mengangguk. Tapi, untuk kali ini anggukanya cepet dan banyak banget.

"Oke, 100 untuk Shika, " kata si Host.

"Dengan ini berakhirlah soal. Mari kita hitung poinya. Temari, 400 poin. Sedangkan untuk Shika, 350 poin. Dengan ini bisa di pastikan Temari lah yang akan maju ke babak selanjutnya. Dan Shika! Kau tak lupa kan perjanjian di awal tadi? " kata ai-chan mengumumkan pemenangnya.

"Aku emang nggak lupa. Tapi, malu kali, " jawab Shika.

"wah, harus tuh. Janji tau gak lo, " kata si ai-chan lagi.

"Oke deh. Saya Nara Shikamaru mengaku kalah dari pacar saya Sabaku No Temari, " kata Shika akhirnya dengan muka yang amat sangat merah tentunya.

"Oke, dengan ini berakhirlah untuk episode kali ini. Kita bertemu episode besok dengan peserta yang nggak kalah seru. Masih di _special partner of Shinobi. _Sampai jumpa lagi. Silahkan Monico Gelo dan Rhivia untuk menyanyikan Theme Song _The Smart Shinobi, _" kata ai-chan mengakhiri acara tersebut.

Lalu, Monico Gelo dan Rhivia maju ke atas panggung dan menyanyikan theme songnya _The Smart Shinobi. ( anggap aja jurinya itu penyanyi ). _

Xxxxxxxxxxx ( di skip aja ya bagian nyanyinya )

"Oke, dadah semua, " kata ai-chan mengakhiri episode itu.

^_^

Backstage

"Gila aja. Masa sih gue kalah dari lo? " Tanya Shika gak percaya.

"Lo, emang jenius dalam strategi. Tapi, kalo urusan pelajaran kayaknya nggak deh, " jawab Temari seraya pergi dari situ dan langsung menaiki mobilnya dan go out ninggalin Shika sendirian.

"Bangsat lo, lo ninggalin gue. Gue pulang naik apaan dong? " ucap Shika.

^_^

End of Shika VS Tema

^_^

Akhirnya selesai juga ni fic.

Setelah sekian lama aku facum coz, gag da ide. Akhirnya jadi juga.

Eh,

Shika : "Gue gak terima gue kalah, "

Ai : "Terserah gue kan gue authornya,"

Tema : "Wah, ai pinter ya, bikin gue yang menang,"

Shika : "Apaan sih, harusnya kan aku yang menang. Ai curang ah, "

Ai : "He.. He… He.., "

Oke, lowongan untuk Neji VS Tenten masih di buka.

Jangan lupa review ya…

REVIEW

R  
E

V

I

E

W

See you next


End file.
